


Hooker Mate

by WhatDidIWrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Prostitution, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatDidIWrite/pseuds/WhatDidIWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek paused as realization hit him. He had found his mate and he was a hooker, a most likely underage hooker. It was both exhilarating and horrifying.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>In this world werewolves exist and have predestined mates, but without physical contact they could walk right by them. they are dam near impossible to find in a world of 7 billion people. Derek just so happens to find his in a prostitute working around his loft. Mating ensues and then there is the morning after.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Spoilers for season 1. This was written after Season 3 so there are mentions of other characters and events but no major spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooker Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction i have ever finished or posted, so its probably a little ruff. It just popped into my head one morning and i decided to write it down before i could over-think it. Which is the reason i haven't finished the others.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> This is a MTV Teen Wolf fanfiction. I am not in any way affiliated with the show. I'm just a fan. I own none of the characters i'm just borrowing the general physical descriptions of the actors and the character name and general archetypes from the show, for my short story.

Derek pulls up to his building. He can see the hookers in the ally. They stopped coming up to him months ago, when they realized he was a waste of time. He wasn't interested in any of them. Don't get him wrong, Derek liked sex. He was a young fit werewolf in the prime of his life. He just preferred his one night stands to not smell like drugs and other peoples cum.

Derek pulls his Camaro into his parking spot, grabbed his bags of groceries, and begins to make his way up to his loft. There are three hookers leaning against the building and Derek wonders how they got into the gated parking lot. His question is answered when he sees the gate wide open. The other tenants of his building are real idiots.

Derek marches right ups to the hookers intending to remove them from the premises, lock the gate and protect his precious camaro from further burglary attempts.

"Hey there handsome." The young male hooker says with a wink. "Wanna have some fun?"

Derek just glares at him. This one hasn't got the memo. 

"Leave before I lock the gate." He growls out.

The blond girl and the tanned guy head for the gate but the pale boy that propositioned Derek didn't move.

"Come on Stiles, he's serious." The tan one says. 

"You need to relax man. I can help with that." He gave Derek a sly smile. Derek returns it with a silent glare.

"It's a waste of time. This one never buys any." The tan boy says again from the gate.

"Well maybe he just hasn't met the right one." Before Derek realizes what is happening the hookers' lips crash into his and his world stops. 

Heat blossoms in his chest and all his senses are zeroed in on this pale brown haired, probably not even eighteen year old, boy. The feel of his soft lips and talented tongue that has invaded Derek's mouth, which he hadn't realized he had opened. His intoxicating smell floods Derek's nostrils and his wolf cries MATE!

The boy breaks the kiss and looks back at Derek a little sheepish. Derek drops the bags of groceries he had been holding and launches himself at the boy, pulling him into another kiss. He backs the boy up against the brick wall of his building. Derek's tongue is now the invader and he plunders the boy's mouth tasting all he can. He runs his hands up and down the boys pale skinny body. It's cold.

"Inside." Derek demands. He wants to get his mate warm and safe in his den.

"Okay." the boy, Stiles, says breathlessly.

Derek never takes his hands off him. He feels him up in the elevator and barriers his nose in his neck breathing in his enthralling sent. When Derek licks a line up the pale throat, Stiles makes a needy whine that causes his wolf to preen and Derek to growl with need himself.

They didn't make it up the spiral staircase to Derek's bed. He lays the boy out on the floor and lifts his tee-shirt up. He kisses his mate from the collar bone down to the buckle of the boy's loose jeans. He makes quick work of the jeans and boxers, flinging them across the room. 

Derek pauses for a moment, when he sees the long pale cock free of its confinement. Then he swallows it whole. He sucks and licks and watches his boy writhe and moan in pure pleasure. Derek's wolf beams. 

"I'm gunna, I'm gunna...come." Stiles arches and comes down Derek's throat. Derek drinks it all. He savors the salty taste of his mate.

When Stiles stops coming and goes limp. Derek releases his cock and captures his mouth. The boy is spent and breathless after orgasm, but he tries to return Derek's passionate kissing the best he can. Derek is so proud of him.

"You didn't come" His mate pants as they break from kissing to breath.

"I will." Derek says and begins to kiss the boys long pale neck. He may be getting a little addicted to his mate's neck.

Derek strips the plaid button-down off the boy and lifts the tee shirt over his head. Divesting his mate of the last of his cloths.

"Hey there big guy, You want to get naked too." Stiles says, a smirk playing across his red kissed lips.

Derek raises himself up off of his mate till he is on his knees with Stiles under him. Stiles lifts Derek's Henley off him, unbuckles his belt and unzips his fly. Stiles salivates when he pulls out Derek's cock. Stiles kisses the tip and Derek comes all over his lips.

His mate looks up at him with big honey brown eyes and cum painted lips and Derek's wolf is content. This is life. He captures Stiles cum splattered lips tasting him and his mate together. It is a glorious taste. 

The boy moans and it is music to Derek's ears. Derek places kisses up and down Stiles pale body, worshiping his beautiful mate. His mate hisses in pain as Derek rubs over a large burse on his back. His wolf howls. Someone had hurt his mate. Derek wants to rip apart all those faceless men that drive up in their cars and whisk the hookers away. He wants...

His mate cries out again. Derek is holding him to hard. Derek kisses Stiles softly in apology and caresses his mate with one hand while takes the taking the pain with the other. He will take care of his mate. No one will ever hurt him again.

They are both hard again. Derek sticks a finger in Stiles hole and feels wetness there, someone else's cum. He growls and flips his mate over. He dives his tongue in and processed to clean his mate. 

"Oh God, Oh God." His mate cried in pleasure. Derek moaned into him and Stiles shuddered.

"Lube. Lube and condoms in my pants pocket." Stiles said breathlessly, moaning on the last word.

Derek pulled out and Stiles collapsed onto the floor. Derek went in search of the discarded pants. Why had he thrown them so far away? When he found them he ransacked the pockets frustratedly looking for the lube. He pulled the lube packets and condoms from the back pocket. Derek discarded the condoms, there would be nothing to separate him and his mate, and ripped the lube open.

When he stuck the first lubed finger in, Stiles moaned. The second brought a desperate whine. When Derek began to scissor him, Stiles dissolved into a whimpering mess. The third finger and Stiles had had enough.

"God, ... I don't even know your name, but just get in me already."

"Derek" He said as he flipped his mate over so he could see his face as he entered him.

Stiles arched up as he took Derek inch by beautiful inch. When Derek was fully seated in his mate, he gave him a moment to adjust and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into him. Stiles eyes flew open and his mouth opened in a silent gasp of pure intense pleasure as Derek's cock hit his prostate. 

Derek set a steady pace after that. He lifted one of Stiles legs to give himself better access. Stiles was a moaning mess underneath him. Derek seemed to hit his prostate with every trust. It was glorious and maddening.

"Touch me." Stiles cried. 

Derek let Stiles leg fall over his shoulder and used the hand to stroke Stiles leaking cock. Two, Three strokes and Stiles was coming in the most intense orgasm of his life. The walls of his passage clamped around Derek's length. Derek let out a howl of ecstasy as he came deep into his mate.

Derek fell onto his mate, nestling into his neck. Breathing in his sent. He placed a small gentle claiming bite at Stiles collar bone and they both drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

xxxXxxx

Derek woke still burred in his sleeping mate. As he kissed his mate, his phone rang in his pants. Stiles stirred at the sound. Derek shushed him. Much to his regret he pulled out of his mate and went to get the phone. Stiles needed sleep.

Derek looked at the screen and saw his mother's name. If it had been anyone else, he would have shut off his phone and gone back to his mate, but this was his mother. Even though Derek hadn't seen her in two years she was still his Alpha. If she called you answered.

Derek answered his phone as he climbed the staircase. He would not wake Stiles for the world.

"Hello mother."

"Derek, why are you whispering?" 

"I don't want to wake him." 

"Him who?" Derek could hear the apprehension in her voice. He understood it. Derek would only care about waking someone if he was in a relationship and his past relationships had resulted in death and destruction. That is why he had stuck to one night stands. They were safe. 

"My Mate." Derek said breathlessly. He still couldn't believe it. 

Derek heard Talia's gasp over the phone. It was understandable. Finding your mate is incredibly rare. It was a one in a billion chance, literally. A werewolf had about seven or eight potential mates in the world with seven billion people in it. A mate was like a fairy tale to wolf cubs; a possibility but never a certainly. Wolves had gone on quests around the world looking for their mates. Some shelled out hundreds of thousands of dollars to mages and druids, if they could tell them a name or location of a mate candidate. Stumbling onto a mate was amazing. 

Derek shuddered at the realization that if Stiles hadn't touched him and awoken the mating instinct in his wolf, they would never have mated. Stiles would have left and Derek may have never seen him again. It was an earth shattering thought that sent him down the stairs in search of his mate. Derek dropped the phone when he discovered Stiles and his clothes were gone.

xxxXxxx

Stiles had awoken cold and alone. He could hear someone walking around upstairs. Stiles limbs felt weightless. His ass burned but it was a good burn. Sex had never been this good for him. He couldn't think of a client... Stiles brain stuttered. Derek was a client. This wasn't some relationship. He needed to get his money and go.

Two blowjobs and anal was around 200 bucks. Stiles found less than a hundred in Derek's wallet. Stiles oddly didn't feel bad about taking less. He didn't want to take any. He wanted to pretend that it was real, that Derek loved him. Stiles took the stairs down to the street. He needed to get rid of some excess nerves.

When he leaves the warmth of the building, he sees Danny waiting for him by the still open gate.

"I was worried about you." Danny says eyes roaming over Stiles checking for any injuries. "You were up there for hours."

"We fell asleep." 

"I was shocked when he took you up." Danny said closing the gate behind them, but not locking it.

"Yeah me too." Stiles says thinking about how he had kissed Derek. He had meant to piss the prude off and run for it. That had backfired rather spectacularly.

"Where's Heather." Stiles asked looking around for the blond.

"One of her regulars picked her up about ten minutes ago." Danny answered.

xxxXxxx 

Derek jumped the rest of the way to the floor of his loft and was about to run after his mate when Talia's alpha voice came over the phone and commanded Derek to answer her.

"What happened, Derek?" Talia asked concerned.

"He's gone." Derek replied weakly as he picked up the cracked phone.

"I take it he is not a wolf then."

"No he is human. He is....." Derek paused as realization hit him. He had found his mate and he was a hooker, a most likely underage hooker. It was both exhilarating and horrifying.

"He is what? Derek" Talia demanded frustrated.

"He is a hooker that works the area around my building. Oh god, I don't even know his real name." Because Stiles couldn't be a real name.

Derek heard a crunch and looked down at his phone. It was barely recognizable. In his panic he had reduced it to mangled pieces. If this had been any other time he would have cursed himself but instead he took off after his mate.

xxxXxxx

Stiles was negotiating with a client, he refused to call them johns because that was his dads name and that was just wrong. The guy wanted an hour of anything goes for a hundred. Stiles may have done that for Derek but this dude no way. The guy grabbed Stiles and tried to pull him into the car. Danny was with a client and couldn't come to the rescue. Stiles was screwed.

Just then a very naked Derek called out to him. The guy, who still had a hold of Stile looked Derek up and down.

"Alright three hundred for the both of you." The guy said eyes glued to Derek's giant cock. 

Derek growled and launched himself at the guy, pinning him to his own car. Stiles saw his eyes change to a neon blue and fangs appear in his mouth.

"You will never touch him again." 

The guy nodded and fled away in his car. Derek turned to Stiles. No fangs or claws but his eyes were still blazing blue.

Oh my god, Derek's a werewolf.

"You know about werewolves." Derek said in disbelief. He thought he would have to explain.

"I said that out loud, didn't I."

Derek nodded

"um, yah, My best Friend Scott was bitten a few years ago. I researched the hell out of werewolves trying to help him out."

Derek nodded. He was so relieved that Stiles didn't run screaming from that revelation.

"What do you know about mates?" Derek asked

"I thought that was just a myth."

"It's real. Just rare." 

"Oh"

"You're my mate." Derek said sheepishly. Stiles eyes went wide with realization and his jaw dropped.

Just then Danny came running up the street towards them. Derek stepped in-between them, protective of his mate. Danny came to a halt and his jaw dropped as he took in the full glory of a very naked Derek.

"Um, Stiles, what's going on?" Danny eyed Derek up and down while Derek glared at him. They both were assessing the others threat to Stiles.

"uh, Danny, Derek. Derek, Danny." Stiles said trying to break the tension. It didn't help.

"I'm going to go talk to Derek at his place for a while." Stiles said gently taking Derek's arm, he felt some of Derek's tension dissipate at the contact. "watch out for a middle aged white guy in a green t-shirt and brown jacket, driving a silver ford four door." Stiles warned Danny about the guy Derek had scared off as he led Derek away toward the loft.

Stiles felt very embarrassed as he led the still naked Derek back to his place. The area may be full of hookers and prostitutes but Derek was quite a show. He received quite a few wolf whistles and even a proposition. Derek growled and the guy fled.

When they reached the safety and seclusion of the loft Stiles sank to the floor in relief. Derek knelt down and beside him obviously concerned about Stiles.

"Agh, Can you please put some clothes on." Stiles needed to think and a naked Derek was not helping.

Derek recoiled as if slapped. He shrunk back and pulled on his discarded jeans. That's when he found the empty wallet. He smelt Stiles on it and knew instantly that Stiles had taken the money. It tore at Derek's heart. He wasn't angry about Stiles taking the money. He would provide for his mate. He was sad because it proved that to Stiles it had been another transaction. Derek was just another client. He knew that Stiles was human and couldn't feel the mating bond. He would never turn him though, not after what happened to Paige.

"So mates, huh?" Stiles said tentatively.

"Yeah." Derek said tiredly, putting his wallet back into his jeans. 

"Care to elaborate?" 

"According to legend werewolves are born with seven or eight potential mates anywhere in the world. They can be weres or humans or any other humanoid supernatural creature. Most are werewolves or humans though."

"So do you mate with all of them?" Stiles asked.

"No." Derek shouted in disgust. Stiles recoiled and Derek instantly regretted his actions. "No it's very rare to encounter a mate candidate. If we do then we place a claiming bite and that's it. We are mated for life." 

"So this was a claiming bite." Stiles had pulled down his shirt collar to reveal the bite mark Derek had made. 

Derek blushed and nodded. 

"So what, we are werewolf married now." Stiles said angrily. Derek had made the choice without even asking Stiles if he wanted to be werewolf married. "What the actual fuck Derek. You can't just make that kind of decision for someone."

Derek's eyes widened in realization.

"No Stiles. It's not like that." Derek said in a panic. "You are human. You don't feel it like I do. You can walk away and be with someone else but for me you are it." It ripped his heart to shreds just thinking about it, but it was true. Stiles could leave him and fall in love with someone else and be happy. Derek wanted him to be happy even if it wasn't with Derek.

"And you would just let me go." Stiles said skeptically.

"Yes." Derek said in a pained voice.

Stiles hart ached as he realized that Derek would let him go and suffer greatly for it. Derek loved him.

"But you don't even know me. I'm a prostitute, Derek." Stiles said in disbelief. He didn't expect anyone to love him, ever.

"I'd like to." Derek said eagerly. "I want to know you Stiles, anything and everything about you. If you let me."

"Okay." Stiles said tentatively. "What do you want to know first."

"What's you real name." Derek asked. "It can't be Stiles. I mean that is fine if it is."

Stiles smiled sweetly at Derek's awkwardness.

"It's not Stiles, that's my nickname. My real name is unpronounceable unless you speak fluent polish. It was my great grandfathers apparently. But I have been Stiles since I was in kindergarten. Stiles Stilinski." Stiles said holding out his hand to Derek.

"Derek Hale." Derek said taking the proffered hand. He felt a thrill at the contact.

A tension started to build between them. Stiles licked his dry lips out of nervousness. Derek's eyes tracked the motion. Stiles dropped Derek's hand like it was a hot brick and took a step back.

"ha, So anything else you want to know?" Stiles said laughing nervously. 

Derek wanted to know everything. His favorite things, his family, how he became a hooker, if he wanted to stop. No wait, that could be too personal. Better start with something else.

"You said your friend Scott was a werewolf. What pack is he in." Derek should probably find that out. If Stiles was closely associated with a pack then there would be pack politics to sort out.

"Scott doesn't have a pack."

"so he is an omega." Derek could work with this. if he could convince his mom to take Scott in then he could score some points with Stiles.

"Okay this is a long story." Stiles said plopping back down on the floor.

"We have time." Derek said settling down next to him. Happy that he would have Stiles to himself for a little while.

"So Scott and were in the woods looking for a dead body..."

Stiles told him all about how Scott got bit by a rogue alpha and how it could have easily been him and then how Scott fell for a girl named Allison from a hunter family, who tried to kill him. Derek felt a wave of sympathy for Scott having fallen into a similar situation. Then how the alpha had saved Scott form Allison mom and turned her in the process. She killed herself and Allison was devastated. Then the alpha tired to make Scott kill Allison and her dad, but Scott was so in love with her. He turned on the alpha and helped Alison and her dad kill him. 

"Wait, your friend Scott helped hunters kill another werewolf." Derek said angrily. The concept was repugnant. 

"I know it sounds bad but the Alpha went on a killing spree through Beacon Hills. He slaughtered almost a dozen innocent citizens. Literally ripped them into pieces."

"Beacon Hills." Derek repeated.

"Yeah, Beacon Hills California. It's where I'm from."

"My family is from Beacon Hills. We moved away when our house was burned down by hunters."

"Oh my God!" Stiles exclaimed. "The old Hale house in the woods. That was your house wasn't it."

"Yeah." Derek said turning away.

"I'm, so sorry Derek. My Dad was one of the investigating officers. He said it was horrible; that a lot of people died." Stiles began rubbing Derek's back.

"Yeah. We were having a pack gathering. Twelve people including my father, little brother, Aunt Naomi and her unborn baby died in the fire. Uncle Peter was never the same. They were mates. He went into a coma. He woke up about four years ago and just disappeared."

"That is horrible Derek. "

"It gets worse. It was all my fault." Stiles' hand stilled on his back.

"How could it be your fault? You had to be a kid at the time."

"I was fifteen and fell for a hunter just like your friend, Scott. Only Kate didn't love me. She just wanted to get close to my family to kill us all. I went to see her that night and found the notebook with her plans. I rushed home to see the house on fire. She had chained them in and sealed the building with a mountain ash barrier. They couldn't get out and I couldn't get in.

Kate was there, laughing as they burned. I ripped her throat out with my bare hands. Then I through myself at the barrier but I couldn't get in. One of the humans on the inside got out a window and broke the barrier. Everyone rushed out, but Nathan became trapped under a beam. My father died trying to save him. Aunt Naomi was human and died of smoke inhalation. Most of the casualties were human ones."

"That wasn't your fault Derek." Stiles lifted Derek's eyes to meet his as he said it. It wasn't the first time someone had said that to him, but it was the first time he actually believed the words. Was this what it was like to have a mate? Derek felt almost whole again.

"Thank you." Derek said. Stiles smiled back at him and it warmed Derek at his very core.

"So you are from Beacon Hills. Wait Stilinski, I think your dad used to give me speeding tickets."

"Yeah he probably did." The smile fell from Stiles lips and his face turned sad.

"What's wrong Stiles?" Derek pleaded. His wolf howled as it felt its mates sorrow. 

"He died about six months ago." There were tears at the corners of Stiles eyes as he said it.

Derek pulled him into a hug and rubbed circles into his back.

"He was shot by a bank robber. It's so cliché. The Sheriff killed by a bank robber. We joked about it together while he was in the hospital. He got through surgery fine and I thought he would be okay, but he still died. He left me all alone."

Stiles was all out weeping on Derek's shoulder now. 

"You will never be alone again." Derek promised. 

When Stiles had calmed down and was resting against Derek's side he continued to talk. Derek let him. He seemed to sense that Stiles needed to get it all out.

"There was a lot of medical bills, not just my dad's but ones left over from when my mom died when I was ten. She had a genetic brain disease. She was in the hospital for a long time. She needed constant care. My Dad's life insurance and his savings was just enough to cover all the medical and the credit card bills, but I lost the house. I came back to New York to clear out my dorm room. I had to quite college."

"Oh thank God." Derek exclaimed in relief.

"What?" Stiles yelled turning to Derek in disbelief.

"I'm Sorry." Derek apologized. "It's just that I thought you might be underage and I was so relieved that you were at least eighteen."

"I'm nineteen thank you very much." Stiles said disgruntled, but at least he wasn't sad anymore.

"Is that why you became a hooker? Money."

"Yeah pretty much." Stiles said. "Wow, it's almost dawn. I need to get back to Danny and Heather and make sure they are alright."

"I'll come with you." Derek offered standing up as Stiles did.

"You don't have to. You must be tired." Stiles said.

"So are you." Stiles stomach growled. "And hungry to."

Stiles blushed, embarrassed. Derek thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

"Why don't we find your friends and then I can buy you all breakfast." Derek suggested.

"Well if you insist." Stiles said a smile spreading across his face.

xxxXxxx

They met Danny outside the building. He didn't seem happy to see Derek.

"Hey Danny where's Heather?" Stiles asked.

"She left with a new guy around 2am and never returned. It's been over four hours. I'm worried." Danny answered.

"Okay what exactly happened?" Stiles asked.

"He took her to the alley for a quickie. I was hired for a blow job just after. When she didn't come back I went to check and she wasn't in the alley anymore." 

Derek was shocked at how routine the words like quickie and blow job sounded in Danny's explanation. Derek realized that this was everyday to them. This was their life. 

"Which alley was it?" Stiles asked

Danny led them up the street about a block and pointed down an alley

"Okay Danny take this." Stiles fished a twenty out of his pocket. "and go get us some protein bars from the gas station on the corner. I don't think we are going to get much sleep today and we'll need the energy. Derek and I will look around."

Danny reluctantly took the money and went to the gas station.

"Derek I know it's a lot to ask but can you maybe use that supernatural nose to help. I know we only just met and you don't know Heather but please Derek can you help." Stiles looked at him pleadingly and there was no way Derek could have refused even if he had wanted to.

"I'll do whatever I can Stiles. Do you have anything with her sent?" Derek asked

"No. I don't." Stiles said dejectedly.

"It's alright. We will find her." Derek promised even though it was a promise he had no guaranty of being able to keep.

Derek was bombarded with scents as he sniffed the ally. it reeked of garbage and bodily fluids, both urine and cum. Derek couldn't find any clues to Heather of the guy she had been with. There was to many scents and they were overlapping and masking each other. it was disgusting. It galled him to think that Stiles and his friends had to work and possibly live in these conditions. 

Derek, Stiles and Danny spent the entire day combing the streets looking for Heather. They asked so may hookers if they had seen Heather, Derek couldn't keep them all straight, but Stiles seemed to know them all. 

While Stiles and Danny were talking to a group of them a transvestite with a large blond wig came up to him.

"You're the grumpy guy from up the street. Thought you didn't like hookers hanging around." She said accusatory. "What you doing down here trying to find a lost one?"

Derek glanced at Stiles and she fallowed his gaze.

"Oh, one of our little twinks, caught your eye." As if she finally understood.

Derek growled. It felt like she was objectifying Stiles and Stiles was so much more.

Her whole domineer changed and she seemed to re-examine Derek. Whatever she was looking for she seemed to find because she said "Take care of him. Stiles is a good one and we like him. Don't let him come to any harm."

Derek was affronted that anyone would think that he would harm his mate but then he realized that she was giving the responsibility of Stiles care over to him. It was like an Alpha giving up a pack member to another pack. Derek nodded his acknowledgment with new respect for the blond wigged transvestite hooker.

"What were you and Gloria talking about?" Stiles asked as they left the abandoned building, that wasn't so abandoned.

"She was telling me to take care of you." Derek replied.

"Oh, yeah Gloria and her drag queens are really great. They come around every couple of days with food and stuff. They help a lot of runaways."

"Wait. They aren't hookers?" Derek asked.

"No." Stiles was doubled over laughing. Derek looked over at Danny and found him covering his laugh trying to stifle his giggles. 

When Stiles and Danny finally stopped laughing they explained that George, also known as Gloria, ran a homeless shelter. He also came out with some of his fellow drag queens about once a week to hand out food and offer help to the hookers. they would drive them to the hospital if they were hurt. gave them blankets, basic toiletries and condoms. They looked out especially for the underage ones and helped them get off the street even if only for a night. In short they we saints. 

xxxXxxx 

They spent all morning searching the streets to no avail. Derek took Danny and Stiles back to his loft so they could all get some sleep. 

It was a true testament to how tired he was when he didn't realize that there was a werewolf in his kitchen. Not just any werewolf but his mother.

"Derek Alexander Hale. Where have you been?" All three boys froze.

"Mother." Derek said in shock.

"Which one is he?" She demanded looking at the two boys behind Derek.

"Mother this is Stiles." Derek took Stiles hand. "and his friend Danny."

Talia Hale barely nodded at Danny before fixing her gaze squarely on Stiles. He could feel Stiles tremble under his mothers investigating eyes. He squeezed his hand for comfort and Stiles smiles wearily up at him. Talia caught the exchange.

"Well you boys seem tired why don't you go up and get some sleep. Derek I will speak to you on the balcony." With that she turned and walked out onto the balcony.

Danny headed toward the stairs but paused when Stiles didn't fallow. He looked back and they shared some kind of nonverbal exchange. In the end Danny left and Stiles looked back at Derek.

"Your moms kind of intense." Stiles said.

"She is the Alpha." Derek said "and Alphas are liked that." He meant it to be reassuring but Stiles eyes widened. 

"She's the Alpha. Oh my god." Stiles turned to stare out the window to the balcony.

Talia Hale stared back, waiting for her son.

"Go get some sleep, Stiles." Derek gave Stiles a gentle shove toward the staircase.

Derek watched Stiles go and then turned to his mother and steeled himself for the worst.

"You are very fond of him." Talia said as a statement when Derek stepped out onto the balcony.

"He is my mate."Derek responded and Talia nodded.

"That he is." She whispered. "He knows about us." Again another statement.

"His friend Scott was turned a few years ago." Talia nodded at his answer.

"Which pack?"

"Omega."

Talia glanced at him. 

"You want to bring this Scott into the pack with Stiles?" This was actually the first true question his mother had asked him.

"I haven't talked it over with Stiles. We have been searching for a friend that disappeared last night."

"Dose the other boy know?"

"No he doesn't and I don't think Stiles would tell him. He sent Danny away when he thought I might be able to sniff Heather out." His mother raised an eyebrow at his words.

"I'm worried about you Derek." Talia sighed.

"Why? Stiles would never hurt me." Derek knew this deep down in his soul.

"He may be friendly to our kind Derek but he is an underage prostitute."

"He's not." Derek protested. Talia gave him a look of disbelief. 

"He's not under age. He's nineteen and he was Deputy Stilinski's son form Beacon Hills." Derek knew that Talia had worked with the deputy on many cases when they lived in Beacon Hills. She was the district prosecutor at the time.

Both of Talia Hale's eyebrows rose at this revelation.

"That was John and Claudia's boy."

"His dad died and all his money went to the funeral and the hospital. He had to drop out of college here in New York." 

"Being low on money doesn't automatically mean you turn to prostitution. Derek I don't like this."

"Just give him a chance, Mom. He is my mate."

She looked at him sadly, but agreed to his request.

xxxXxxx

Over the next 24 hours Talia joined in the search for Heather. She watched Stiles like a hawk the entire time. Stiles and Danny stopped hooking during this time. Derek paid for all their meals and they all slept on air mattresses in the loft, while Talia got Derek's bed upstairs. Derek didn't complain. He got to sleep next to Stiles. He secretly worried that when they found Heather that this would all end but he doubted it. Derek proved that he was willing and able to take care of Stiles and they seemed to be growing closer.

Stiles rolled over to face Derek and kissed him, soft, sweet and wanting. Derek pushed himself up close to Stiles and felt his mates growing erection. He growled into the kiss. His wolf wanted its mate. 

Stiles moaned under him as he pushed Stiles pant and underwear down so he could get at his cock. He began to stoke it and Stiles writhed. Derek latched on to one of his pink nipples. Stiles grabbed Derek's hair and arched up in pleasure.

"Derek you have to stop. I'm not going to last."

Derek kept going not seeing the problem.

"Derek I want to come with you inside me." 

Derek froze mid stroke. His wolf howled within.

"My lubes upstairs." Derek said deflating.

"So use your mouth." Stiles said with a smirk.

Derek happily obliged. 

When Derek felt that Stiles was wet enough Derek used his fingers to stretch Stiles till the boy was begging to be entered. 

"Say please Stiles." 

"Please you sadistic bastard." Stiles replied.

"Well if you insist." Derek plunges all the way in. Stiles gasped and shuddered underneath him.

Derek finds Stiles prostate on the second thrust and continues to pound it until Stiles comes with a strangled cry. Derek soon follows with a groan. He isn't the only one. They had forgotten about Danny in the heat of the moment. Derek and Stiles look over and see Danny with his blanket, pants, and underwear pulled down and cum covering his chest.

"Danny." Stiles complains. 

"What, it was hot." Danny says with a smirk. Stiles throws a pillow at him.

"Oh, good something to clean up with." Danny smirks.

"Boys." Talia Hale was at the top of the staircase looking down at them.

Stiles squeaked and pulled the covers over himself.

xxxXxxx

The next morning none of the three boys could look Talia Hale in the eye as she made breakfast.

"Heather has been missing for over 48 hours. I think it is time to file a missing persons report at the very least." Talia suggested.

"Do you think they will actually listen." Danny says. "The police aren't particularly kind to our kind."

"They will with your lawyer present."

"Our lawyer?" Stiles questioned.

"Yes Mr. Stilinski." Talia handed him one of her business cards. "Your lawyer."

xxxXxxx 

One hour later all four of them were at the local police station filing a missing persons report for Heather, while the desk sergeant quaked under Talia's gaze. 

"Hey do you know this girl?" said a detective tapping on the picture of Heather, Stiles, and Danny.

"Yes. Have you seen her?" Stiles asked excited.

The detective took on a shifty look and herded the boys down to the morgue. He lifted a sheet and there was Heather. Stiles turned and buried his face in Derek's chest.

"That is Heather." Danny said in a barely audible voice.

"Her body was found in an alley in Brooklyn. She has been dead for about eight to nine hours." The detective says.

"But she disappeared at about 2am on Thursday." Stiles said. "Where has she been all this time."

"She was held somewhere, raped repeatedly, killed with a combination of a blow to the back of the head, strangulation and a cut across the throat. Each of these could be cause of death. She seems to be the third victims in a potential serial killer case. All three were young prostitutes around Brooklyn. Two females and one male so far."

Stiles sagged against Derek and Danny looked very pale. The detective turned to Danny.

"You said you saw the man Heather left with the night she disappeared."

Danny nodded.

"We would like to sit you down with a sketch artist and place you under police protection. If the killer knows you saw him and have been asking around, he may come for you."

Derek caught Danny as he fainted.

xxxXxxx

Stiles was sitting with Derek waiting for Danny to finish with the sketch artist when someone called out Stiles name in a all too familiar voice. 

"Stiles!"

Stiles went rigid. A young man was running across the station at Stiles. Not a young man but a young werewolf. Derek was on his feet in front of Stiles in an instant. The young floppy haired werewolf skidded to a stop in front of him. His eyes going wide.

"Scott" Stiles said meekly from behind Derek.

Scott? Oh my god! Stiles' Scott.

"Stiles" Scott repeated still staring at Derek.

"Derek, it's alright." Stiles tugged on Derek's shirt. Derek moved aside, reluctantly.

"Scott what are you doing here?" Stiles asked. "You are supposed to be in Japan working with the previously extinct wolves." 

"I came back as soon as I heard about your Dad. Why didn't you call me?" Scott asked

"You were in Japan." Stiles repeated. 

"Stiles you are my brother and Sheriff Stilinski was like a father to me after mine left. How could you think I wouldn't drop everything when I heard?"

"I knew that is exactly what you would do. It was the internship of a lifetime. I couldn't take that from you."

"Stiles. You idiot." Scott said with affection. "You do not get to make that decision. I do. Gods! Stiles you disappeared. No one knew were you were. Mom and I have been searching for months."

"Mrs. McCall is here too?" Stiles seemed a little panicked and Derek reached out for his hand, something that did not go unnoticed by Scott.

"Yes Stiles, she moved to New York to help find you."

"But she had such a great job in St. Louis." Stiles whined.

"It didn't matter. When she heard about your dad she rushed to Beacon Hills but you were already gone. You should have called her. She should have heard the news from you not a deputy. Stiles, she was devastated."

"Oh, Scott I'm so sorry." Stiles launched himself at Scott and the two embraced each other. Derek was happy for Stiles but a little jealous of Scott holding his mate. That was made evident to everyone when a low growl escaped him. The heads of both boys turned toward him.

"Um, Stiles. Who is this?" Scott asked pulling slightly away from Stiles but not breaking the embrace.

"This is Derek, my mate." Derek beamed when Stiles said mate. It was the first time Stiles had ever called him mate and to Derek it was an acceptance of the bond.

"But you said that it was just a myth." Scott exclaimed.

"Not a myth but a rarity." Said Talia from the door.

All attention shifted to her as she flashed her eyes red.

"You must be Stiles' friend." Talia held out a hand toward him. Scott rose and took it.

"Alpha."

"When you have a free minute I would like to discuss the possibility of you joining the Hale pack."

Scott nodded as he released her hand.

"Stiles, Derek. Danny is about done and he will be leaving with the police officers soon. I thought you might like to say goodbye."

"Yes. I would." Stiles said.

Danny and Stiles hugged. Danny shook Derek's hand, thanked him for the help and made Derek swear to look out for Stiles; to which Stiles protested and Derek promised.

xxxXxxx

Two weeks later they caught the serial killer and Danny started a job working in the IT department of Talia's firm. 

Scott joined the Hale pack and went back to Japan to study the Honshu Wolves and the new intern Kira. Stiles and Derek stayed in New York so Stiles could finish his degree at Columbia. Derek got a new apartment that was a little smaller and a lot more expensive than the loft but much closer to the University. Tonight Derek is surprising Stiles with it.

"Derek, the blind fold was kinky at first, but when can i take it off." Stiles whined.

"We are almost there Stiles. Stop trying to take off the blindfold or I'll tie your hands behind your back." Derek said exasperatedly pulling Stiles hand away from the piece of cloth.

"Bondage. Kinky." Stiles said just as the elevator doors opened to reveal a mother and her two children.

Derek blushed embarrassed as the scandalized woman herded her children past Derek and Stiles. Stiles of course was oblivious to this. Derek yanked him into the elevator and hit the button for the third floor before Stiles could say something else.

"Are we in an elevator, Derek?" Stiles said slyly. "We could makeout in here." Stiles turned around to face Derek. "Be discovered at any moment" Stiles whispered seductively in Derek's ear. Derek shivered in response. His mate was part devil.

"Stiles. Please." Derek begged. His pants were becoming uncomfortable.

The elevator doors opened to a thankfully empty hallway. Derek hurried down the hallway to the door to 305 before Stiles could do anything else. 

"Take of your blindfold Stiles." Derek said as the door swung open.

"Derek what is this?"Stiles asked as he took in the apartment. 

"It's our new apartment if you want it to be." Derek said. "Its only a few blocks from Columbia so you won't have to take so many trains." Derek continued nervous at Stiles silence

"If you don't like it we can just forget it." Derek said when Stiles still didn't say anything.

"I like it, Derek." Stiles said. Derek let out a sign of relief. 

"In fact, I love it." Stiles said as a mischievous grin spread across his face. "We should break it in." Stiles pulled Derek into a steamy sloppy open mouthed kiss.

Derek backed him up against the wall and proceeded to ravish Stiles sweet mouth and long pale throat. Stiles was moaning and trembling against him. The trembling became laughing and Derek pulled back to look confusedly at him. Stiles pointed at the open door. There was an old lady standing in the hall open mouthed in shock.

Derek growled and slammed the door shut. Stiles would be the death of him or at least any reputation he might have left. Speaking of Stiles, he was bent over laughing with tears in his eyes. Derek growled again and shoved him back up against the wall stifling the laughter with his mouth. Soon the snickering became moaning.

Derek laid his beautiful mate out on the hard wood floor. Stiles lifted Derek's shirt over his shoulders. Derek literally ripped Stiles' shirt off him. He licked a trail down Stiles chest and sucked hard on Stiles' sensitive pink nipples, scratching them with his teeth. Stiles hissed at the sensation. Both pain and pleasure mixing together.

"Derek please tell me you have lube." Stiles said breathing heavily, pupils blown.

Derek fished the packets out of his back pocket. He was always prepared with Stiles around. The boy could be insatiable at times. 

Derek removed Stiles jeans and slipped a lubed finger in. Derek stretched Stiles. They had sex every day, sometimes multiple times but Derek always stretched him. He would not risk hurting his mate no matter how hard his cock strained against his jeans. 

Derek had three fingers buried in Stiles and Stiles was begged him. Pleading for more. It wasn't until Stiles was threatening to cut off Derek's dick and stick it up his own ass that Derek finally discarded his jeans and shoved his throbbing erection into Stiles waiting hole.

"Fucking Finally." Stiles exclaims.

Derek thrust hard into his mate and Stiles pushed back to meet him ever time. When Derek hit Stiles' sweet spot, he reveled in the quiver of Stiles body and the sweet sounds he drew from his mate.

"My mate." Derek said as he kissed the back of Stiles neck.

"You mate, Derek. Your mate." Stiles said almost delirious with pleasure.

There was a rumble in Derek's throat as his wolf rose to the surface. His mate had accepted him. His mate wanted him. Derek howled and rammed harder into Stiles. He craved a deeper contact. He wanted to be one with his mate. 

"God yes, Derek. Faster. Harder. Fill Me" The last word was a high pitched whine of want.

"Gunna fill you so full Stiles. Gunna make you round with my cum. Breed you full of my cubs." Derek cries out, barely aware of what he was saying, he was so close.

"Yes, Derek. Yes. I want it all. Breed me Derek. Breed me!" 

Derek grabbed Stiles arms and rammed in hard hitting Stiles prostate and causing Stiles to come untouched. Derek, however, didn't register this, because his vision had gone white with the force of his own orgasm. 

"Oh my God that was hot." Stiles said breathlessly. Derek agreed and curled himself around his mate.

"Hey, Derek" Stiles said inquiringly. Derek grunted to let Stiles know he was listening.

"That stuff you said. I can't really get pregnant right?" 

"You said you wanted me to breed you." Derek said teasingly, recalling the moments before.

"I don't want to be a pregnant BOY!" Stiles shouted shoving himself away from Derek.

Derek actually whimpered at the loss of contact. He reached out and pulled a struggling Stiles back towards him.

"I think you would look lovely pregnant." Derek teased, rubbing Stiles flat abdomen. 

"Oh my God, Derek if your magical werewolf sperm just got me pregnant" Stiles threat was cut off when Derek burst out laughing. 

"Derek this isn't funny. I can't be pregnant. I just got back into college. Stop laughing Derek!"

"You are not pregnant Stiles." Derek reassured him while trying to stop from laughing. "Werewolf sperm does not have the ability to grow a uterus, unless you were born with one you can't get pregnant."

"Derek you asshole. You let me think I was pregnant. See if I ever have sex with you again." 

It was an empty threat. Derek knew his mate to well. Stiles ban on Sex lasted about twelve hours and then they were breaking in the kitchen by Derek bending Stiles over the counter.

They continued to have hot passionate mind blowing sex on a daily bases.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my fic.
> 
> I love feedback. If you have some criticism about my work please make it constructive so i can improve. Include the good with the bad.


End file.
